


Good Morning

by ludgerkresnik



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludgerkresnik/pseuds/ludgerkresnik
Summary: In which Alfred wakes up to the smell of his favorite breakfast being made by his boyfriend.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Done for aph-fanficchallenges on Tumblr!
> 
> Rare pair, fluff, making food were the prompts.

The sound of bacon sizzling is music to Alfred’s ears, after having been woken up to the smell wafting into the living room, where he had crashed the night before. It had been accident to fall asleep on the couch--and now he’s living with the repercussions of an aching back and a sore neck. His dog tags are nearly wrapped around his neck and he pulls at the chain, undoing them and fall squarley at his chest, softly jingling. When he gets up, he tries to stretch a bit, struggling to crack his bones and fails.

With that, Alfred traipses into the kitchen. At first, it takes him by surprise to see Tolys standing in his kitchen, his yellow  _Kiss the Cook_ apron on, the ties in a perfect bow in the back and fingers gripping the spatula. It’s not often he sees his friend look so relaxed, and hearing him hum a little tune. He almost doesn’t want to say anything, and instead, just observe. Yet, his loudly grumbling stomach catches Tolys offguard, and he looks over his shoulder at Alfred.

Alfred gives him a tired grin. “Mornin’,”

“Oh, good morning.” Tolys says, his voice soft as usual, and he returns his attention to the frying pan. “I made coffee.”

“Sweet,” Alfred goes and grabs a coffee cup, and fills it with coffee. It’s smell is welcomed. “Man, I feel like I got run over a truck.”

“I can assure you that’s not what happened,” Tolys answers and Alfred chortles slightly. “You were really tired last night.”

Alfred mumbles something. He had a busy day, and yet, can’t seem to remember most of what happened. He remembers running around, and being ordered around and getting yelled at by his commanding officer. “Yeah. Uh, sorry--”

“It’s alright, I understand.” Tolys turns and gives him a reassuring smile. “I know you’re overworked these days.”  _God he’s so forgiving._ Alfred musters a smile, he wraps his free arm around Tolys’ waist and presses his lips against his forehead.

“You’re the best boyfriend, you know that?”

“You do say that a lot,” Tolys says, but there’s a little smile formed. Alfred knows he’s not definitely not mad at him for falling asleep, even if they did have a date planned for that night. There are times when his boyfriend  _does_  get upset with him, but he’s surprised it’s not all that often. “The pancakes and bacon are done, so please set the table.”

“Sure,” Alfred gives him one more kiss on the forehead, before doing so.


End file.
